


True Red

by OneEntireBee



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Porn, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: Red learns that protection from a guardian beast doesn't come free.





	True Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_glow_worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glow_worm/gifts).



Red stepped over the village border and didn't look back.

She knew it was expected of her. She could feel the gazes of her people boring into her back, equally wary and hopeful. The ceremonial cloak draped over her shoulders did little to shield her from their hopes or the chill of the evening air. All she wore beneath it was a thin white dress, almost a shift. It did nothing to conceal the shape of her body.

The forest floor had never felt so unwelcoming. Twigs, leaves, and uneven contours of earth crunched beneath her bare feet as she disappeared between the trees. The only other item that adorned her body was a wicker basket tucked neatly in the crook of her elbow. It held a carefully curated selection of delicacies to be given to the village’s guardian deity. They were only an additional formality, a side dish to the meal in dressed in red. She was the important offering.

Red had not protested or fought back. She knew that if she had, the huntsmen would have restrained her, or brought her unconscious to the Wolf’s door. But if she could convince them she was a willing sacrifice, and they gave her freedom while she walked to the cave deep in the forest. . . Well, that was their mistake.

When the last lingering sounds of the village could no longer reach her ears, Red quickened her pace. The Wolf’s dwelling lay at the Eastern end of the forest. If she veered off the path and followed the river, however, she could be well on her way to the next village over by dawn. Hopefully, the mothers in this village didn’t send their daughters off to be violated by beasts.

The forest came alive around Red as she made her way to the river’s edge. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, the thrill of escape in her grasp, but Red could swear she saw more eyes than usual peeking from tree branches, heard an unusual amount of rustling between the leaves. She broke into a grin of relief when her bare feet sank into the wet ground of the riverbank. Red followed its familiar, winding course for nearly an hour, her way forward lit by the shimmer of moonlight on rippling water. She was almost out of the woods when another light flickered through the trees. The light of a torch’s flame. 

Red stopped in her tracks, frozen in indecision. This could be a friendly stranger, or it could be. . .

“There she is!” a gruff voice shouted. “Told ya she’d try’n escape.”

Red ran.

Sticks and stones cut her feet as she fled from the hunters, weaving in and out of trees in an effort to lose them. More than once she thought she was safe, only for approaching footsteps to send her dashing away again. There must have been at least five men; they were everywhere. Red was attempting to elude a knife-wielding hunter when she rounded a bend and found herself face to face with two men. They did not look happy with her disobedience.

“What do you think you’re doing, miss?” a tall man asked. He grabbed her by one arm, then the other when she tried to hit him. 

“Makin’ trouble for us, is what she’s doin’.” Another hunter caught up with his comrades, coming up the path behind Red to block her escape. “I knew we should’ve knocked the bitch out.”

Red turned and spat at him.

The man’s cheeks flushed with anger. He drew his hand back, ready to slap Red across the face. Red squeezed her eyes shut and flinched away. The blow never came.

“I hope you weren’t planning on delivering me damaged goods,” a low, rumbling voice said. Red went cold. She’d never heard their village’s guardian speak before. She'd never even seen him in person yet. But who else could it be? She cracked one eye open and her stomach fell out from beneath her as her suspicions were confirmed.

The Wolf was a hulking beast, layered with lean muscle and towering over the men around her as he stood on his hind legs. His fur was a deep, striking gray, and his golden eyes shone brighter than the hunters’ torches. 

Red shivered. 

“We just wanted to make sure you got her,” one hunter said, his voice gone breathless with fear. The Wolf stared him down, and Red marveled that the man didn’t faint then and there.

“Go,” the beast said. He released the arm of the hunter who had been preparing to strike Red. Blood trickled from the indents left by his claws. “Leave me with the girl. I do not wish to be disturbed until the third night of the Harvest.”

The men near tripped over themselves trying to bow and run away at the same time. Then it was just Red and the monster who would eat her alive.

Red craned her neck to meet his eyes. She would not cower. Let the beast see her fear, so long as he saw that she wasn’t going to let it consume her.

A low chuckle came from the Wolf. He lowered himself to all fours. His head was still level with Red’s chest, like this. “If you wish to be comfortable, I will allow you to ride me as you would a steed. Otherwise, I am happy to take your neck between my jaws and drag you home with me.”

The Wolf turned, his bushy tail flicking back and forth as he awaited Red’s decision. Carefully, waiting for the trap to spring, Red moved to his side and slung a leg over his back. Only once she was safely astride him and he was moving did Red realize how strange the fur felt against her bare pussy. She was used to riding in trousers.

Red leaned forward and clutched the fur of the Wolf’s neck as he picked up speed. The night air was cool against her face, but it did little to soothe the dread rising in her as they neared the Wolf’s lair. The beast between her legs had made his demands clear to the villagers he watched over: He wanted to breed. They would give him someone young, fertile, and virginal to do the job.

Red suddenly and fervently wished she hadn’t turned down that nice shepherd boy last year.

The path leading up to the Wolf’s cave was strewn with the picked-over remnants of smaller offerings villagers had left over the course of the year. No one dared to enter the cave itself, but that didn’t stop them from trying to curry the favor of its master. Red wasn’t sure what she expected the interior of the cave to look like, but she hadn’t expected it to look quite so homey.

Furs (not from wolves) lay strewn over the floor of the cave, mixed in with colorful rugs and blankets that must have come from the villagers. A pile of them in the corner formed what must have been the creature’s bed; it was covered in dark shedded fur. A low wooden table sat off to the side of the cave, its surface dotted with a variety of food and tools.

The Wolf slowed to a stop and crouched. Red dismounted, a little surprised at being shown the courtesy.

The cave was cold, which explained the abundance of furs. Red rubbed her bare arms beneath her cloak, realizing as she did that she had dropped her basket at some point during the chase. Oh well. She doubted the Wolf actually cared about the trinkets her village showered him with.

The Wolf’s tail brushed against Red’s legs as he paced around her in a slow circle, taking in every angle of her body. “Your fellow villagers made a good choice,” he commented. “You hate me. That much is clear to see. Shouldn’t your hatred be directed at the ones who gave you to me?”

Red lifted her chin and sniffed. She could hate both. Her mother could have protested more than she had. She could have lied and claimed her daughter was no virgin. Instead, she’d crumpled as soon as the offer of more land was put on the table. It was a more profitable investment than her own child.

“You are quiet,” he pointed out. “Can you not speak, or will you simply not deign to speak to me?”

Red pursed her lips at him. The answer was none of his business.

He chuckled. “Very well. Your voice matters little to me. There is a candle on the table to your right. Light it.”

After a few shaky false starts, Red filled the cave with the warm, dim glow of a single flickering candle. It wasn’t enough to illuminate everything clearly, at least not to Red’s weak human eyes, but it was better than darkness. When Red turned away from the candle, she stumbled back in shock, her thighs bumping against the table. The Wolf was standing in front of her, at his full height once more, and now disconcertingly close.

“I believe I’ve heard it’s impolite for humans to wear their cloaks inside another’s home.”

Red’s neck protested at the effort it took to look the beast in the eye, when they were this near each other. She kept eye contact while untying her cloak and laying it on the table regardless.

“Allow me to ease some of your fears, although what I say may not be precisely what you wish to hear. You belong to me now. Like any other belonging of mine, I will treat you well, so long as you serve your purpose.” 

His paw slashed at her chest. Red gasped. His claws, however, didn’t touch her skin. Rather, he yanked the neck of her dress down, baring her pert breasts. Confused, she moved to cover them with her arm. The Wolf growled, low and animal, and Red slowly lowered her arm back to her side.

“Good girl. I expect absolute obedience. Give it to me, and you will be treated as something precious. Deny me, and I will become the monster you imagine me to be. Do we have an understanding?”

Red nodded. She tried not to shiver. She failed. At least she could blame it on the cold.

“Very good. Are you hungry?” 

Red was. She was starving, actually. The villagers had forgotten to feed her, too busy cleaning her and shaving her and prettying her up to be devoured. But she shook her head. She couldn’t imagine sitting down and eating something at the moment. Her stomach, where all her nervousness was concentrated, cringed at the thought.

“Then I have no desire to waste time.”

The Wolf leaned down, sniffing at the auburn curls that framed Red's face, then her neck. The cold wetness of his nose tickled where it brushed her skin. Red stiffened and held still. Her exposed breasts rose and fell in minute movements with her nervous breathing. She would not obstruct his efforts, but neither would she encourage them. 

Then, brazen, the Wolf pressed his nose between Red’s legs, snuffling at her softest skin through the thin fabric of her dress. Red gasped. She tried to squirm away without conscious thought. Her elbow knocked the rusted candlestick, sending the light flickering wildly against the cave walls. Its pattern matched the startled rhythm of her heartbeat.

“You act as if no one has touched you here before,” the Wolf muttered in amusement. “But your fingers have made quite the home between your legs.”

Red jerked away from him, staring in equal anger and confusion. Who was he to assume that? And if it wasn’t an assumption — how did he know?

The Wolf smiled. It was a cruel upturn of his narrow lips that bared wicked fangs. “I know all that happens in my woods.”

Red flushed her namesake as a summer night came flooding back to her in embarrassingly vivid detail. It hadn’t been that long ago, either. Red was a young woman with a young woman’s needs, and her mother’s home was too small and too busy to give Red the private time she desired. She didn’t want to risk being indecent elsewhere in the village, so the forest had been her sanctuary. Red’s stomach flipped for an entirely different reason, remembering the pleasures of that night. Safe in the knowledge she wouldn’t be found this far away from the village, Red had laid in a small grove, spread her legs, and fucked herself on her fingers until the grass was glistening with her come long before it gathered morning dew.

“Are you happy with your hands,” the Wolf asked, “or do you want more?”

Red was fairly sure he wouldn't like it if she indicated her fingers did just fine for her needs. 

The Wolf flicked his head behind him. “You’ll set the table on fire at this rate. Stand against the wall.”

Stepping carefully over the furs and the uneven bumps of the cave floor, Red walked to the wall and leaned back against the cool rock. She faced the Wolf, uncertain. She longed to set her dress back to rights.

“Turn around.”

Biting her lip, Red turned to face the wall. Dread weakened her limbs. Was she going to be bred, or worse? She didn’t trust the Wolf to keep his promise of delicate treatment.

Unable to see the Wolf, she gasped when the creature’s face returned to her thighs, breath and tongue hot below her hips. The Wolf muttered an order for her to hold her dress above her waist. Numb, she did, gathering the silky fabric in one trembling hand and using the other to brace herself against the wall.

Then there was tongue on her. Long and rough, it lapped along the plump folds of her pussy in languid movements. Red shuddered, clutching her dress tighter and leaning her forehead against the rock. The Wolf started out gentle enough, but soon enough there was enough pressure behind the strokes of his tongue that Red was pushing herself onto her toes to try and spare herself the humiliation of coming on a beast’s filthy tongue. Her thighs trembled and she gritted her teeth.

Red swallowed her indignation and choked on it.

The Wolf moved away, leaving her inner thighs wet with dripping slick and drying saliva. She waited for more, for worse, but it didn’t come.

“You should sleep,” he said. “I’m sure it’s been a long day for you.”

The Wolf gave her no further instruction. He curled up on the most plush collection of furs and stared at Red in waiting. Trying her luck, Red began to lie down on the other side of the cave. 

“Here,” the Wolf said, batting the space in front of him with a paw. Oh, well. 

Red didn’t sleep. She kept herself awake and alert all night, pinching herself when she neared the edge of dozing off. She had no idea what the Wolf’s schedule was, and she wasn’t going to take the chance of waking too late. To pass the time, she remembered. 

It felt like she’d always known about the Wolf. He was a part of their village’s collective culture, as much as their farms and markets and still-growing schools. The forest was dangerous, children were told. As long as they appeased the most frightening monster that lived in it, he would protect them from any smaller threats.

“Do you think the Wolf has a lady wolf?” Red’s sometimes-friend Sara had pondered during a hot summer day. They were all so young, then, and Red had still dreamed of becoming a teacher.

“Dunno. Why do you care?” Another girl, Mary, asked.

“I could marry him when I grow up,” Sara explained, smiling at the window that faced towards the woods. “My family’d never have to worry about money, then.”

Mary stuck her tongue out. “Eww. You’d have to kiss a big old dog every night.”

“He’s not a dog!”

“Stinky dog tongue. All over your face. In your mouth.”

Sara reached across Red to shove Mary. Red’s shoulders shook with stifled giggles. Then all three girls went quiet, their attention turning to the adult who’d just entered the room. Mrs. Rose was a former seamstress, silver haired and nearly blind by now, who nonetheless lent her time to her neighbors’ children when they weren’t needed either in the classroom or in the fields. She’d taught Red how to weave, although Red had never been able to make a pattern that didn’t turn out crooked.

“Don’t mind me,” Mrs. Rose said. “I’m just passing through.”

“Mrs. Rose?” Sara said. “Have you ever seen the Wolf? Does he look like a dog?”

Mrs. Rose paused halfway across the room. A strange expression crossed her face. Something between sadness and a smile. “Let me show you something, girls.” 

They gathered around Mrs. Rose as she slowly rummaged through the small collection of books by the fireplace. She pulled out a tattered journal, leaning close to the pages as she searched for something. 

“Here.”

She handed the journal to Red, who laid it out on the floor so everyone could look at it. The pages were filled with faded charcoal sketches. The sketches on the left were of a wolf, mid-walk on all fours and standing on its hind legs like a man. On the right, they portrayed a human man with strong limbs and long, wild hair. In between, there were rough, half-drawn figures combining the two.

Mrs. Rose settled onto a seat as she began talking. “When I was a young woman, I walked through the forest on the regular to bring supplies to my grandparents. They insisted on living in the village by the lake, but they needed someone to provide more food than they had. I knew it was dangerous, but I kept my wits about me and never ran into trouble. Until one day, when a group of robbers cornered me.”

While her friends flicked through the journal looking for more pictures, Red leaned toward their host, eager to hear the rest of the tale. 

“I gave up my food and supplies, but those bastards wanted more from me. Before they could take it, a wolf’s growl cut off their obscene jeering.” Mrs. Rose held a hand out at the level of her chin. “He didn’t look like a dog. In that moment, he looked like the most majestic wolf I’d ever seen.” She smiled. “He chased them away. Then he turned his eyes on me. I wanted to run, but all he did was return my basket. The thieves had dropped it as they scrambled. He took it in his teeth, like _this_ , and waited for me to take it from him.”

Mrs. Rose let her hands fall to her side. Wistfully, she said, “I never met with trouble in the woods from that day on. I’d see him, sometimes. Out of the corner of my eye. Moving silently between the trees. He didn’t always look like an animal,” she nodded to the journal, the sketches in it, “but I knew it was him. No man’s eyes shine that bright.”

In the chill of the cave, Red listened to the Wolf’s slow breaths. She wondered: If she turned over, would she see his eyes shining in the darkness?

The creature stirred before sunlight touched the mouth of the cave. He uncoiled his tail from around Red’s waist and padded about the room out of Red’s line of vision. He kept quiet, so as not to disturb her. Charming. Eventually, he trotted out of the cave. Red let out a breath she’d been very, very aware of holding.

Red’s joints cracked and her muscles ached as she stood. Sleeping on a cave floor wasn’t her idea of luxury, and the Wolf could certainly afford to demand a bed. But then maybe the Wolf had simply gotten used to it over the decades. She longed to spare a minute to stretch and massage the feeling back into her tingling limbs, but there wasn’t a minute to waste. There was no telling when the Wolf would return, and Red needed to be long gone when he did.

Moving quickly, she combed the room for anything useful. She stuffed a cloth sack with a few pieces of fruit and grabbed a candlestick off a shelf — it was the best she could do for a weapon. Then she was jogging out of the cave, the slap of bare feet on stone echoing in the wide space.

Crisp morning air filled her lungs. Sharp sunlight fell on her face. Red took a deep breath, smiled, and ran.

She didn’t have long at all to enjoy the heady taste of freedom. She was passing through a small clearing when an arm wrapped around her waist.

“I don’t recall asking for a girl to play hide and seek with me,” the Wolf growled into her ear. 

Red panicked. This was her chance, and it had been ripped from her. It wasn't fair. She struggled and kicked as the Wolf pulled her against his body, his grip crushing. He was in human form, she realized. Still tall and strong and frightening, but skin instead of fur. 

“I don’t think you understand your role,” the Wolf said, lifting her off the ground with ease and denying her desperate kicks any leverage. “You are here to serve me. I promised to be kind to you as long as you obeyed me.”

He threw Red to the forest floor, knocking the breath from her lungs. She tried to climb to her feet, but a foot pressing against the small of her back kept her pinned. 

“However, since you wish to act like a bitch, I will breed you like one.”

Red’s breath quickened as the weight disappeared from her back. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, but the Wolf gripped her hair and pushed her head to the ground when she tried to stand. “You stay like that,” he ordered.

She huffed. Twigs dug into the pale skin of her cheeks, painting red scratches over the gentle smattering of freckles. 

“I was hoping to be gentle with you,” the Wolf said, “but you’ve sacrificed that mercy.”

Red’s dress was torn from her body, flimsy fabric shredded by something between nails and claws. It had done little to protect her from the elements in the first place, but it was unsettling to be fully bare beneath the Wolf and his anger.

The Wolf crouched over Red’s body, and Red felt a wave of relief when the hands that pinned her wrists felt human. She thought back to the monstrous thing between the beast’s legs last night — surely it was smaller when he was human? 

That hope was dashed when something slick and heavy rested against the base of her spine. That was far too big to be a human’s member.

“Be grateful you’re at the height of your fertility,” the Wolf said, the heavy, hot weight moving down the curve of her ass to prod between her legs. “If this doesn’t take, I’ll simply breed you as many times as necessary.”

His cockhead pushed against the soft folds of Red’s pussy. The monster was taking his time, rubbing his cock against her entrance until simple instinct relaxed her muscles and gave him more wetness to work with. Red didn’t want to be grateful. She was anyway.

“I’m afraid that’s all the tenderness you’ll be receiving from me today,” the Wolf growled into her ear. Then he thrust himself into her, claiming her virginity in one cruel motion that had Red whimpering into the forest floor. 

He took her, and he took her, and he kept taking her. He made good on his word and bred his sacrifice like a bitch, mounting her and humping away in broad daylight. Soft, hiccuping sobs spilled from Red’s lips as his thrusts rocked her body. She wasn’t a small woman, but he was so _big_. His cock filled her more than she thought possible.

It hurt. Of course it did. Red almost appreciated the pain. It was something to keep her grounded, to remind her that she hadn’t asked for this. It was when the pain began to be joined by something else that her chest filled with dread.

Like the bulls that Red's mother kept, the Wolf had a sizable set of testicles to accompany his cock. On her knees, with her ass up for easy claiming, Red’s clit was in the perfect position to be pounded by them every time the monster bottomed out in her. It felt good. It felt incredibly good, and soon enough the Wolf’s cock was pulling wet noises out of her heated pussy with every violent thrust.

“You love this,” the Wolf growled. Red could feel his hot, panting breath on her neck. She shook her head in fervent denial, which only earned her a dark, breathless chuckle.

“You were made for this. Your body is delighted to finally be fucked the way it wants. The way it needs.”

Red arched her back, trying to ease the stimulation on her swollen, throbbing clit. All it did was push her breasts into the ground. Her nipples, peaked from the cold and the unwilling arousal singing through her body, brushed against the rough surface with every shake and quiver of her body. The sensation danced back and forth between painful and pleasing, only adding to the confused, wet pulse between her legs.

“Pretty,” the Wolf commented. He released one of her wrists and gripped the soft curls of her hair in his massive hand. He yanked back, forcing Red to arch her back to a point of near agony. She wailed and came at the same time, her pussy clenching desperately around the Wolf’s massive cock. Her whole body shook in the aftershocks. Tears slipped from her eyes. 

“You’re nice and loose for me now,” the Wolf grunted. Red sniffed and waited for him to come inside her and be done with it. Instead, the Wolf’s hips stilled. Something even larger than his cock pushed its way into Red’s abused pussy. She cried out and tried to pull away from it, but she was immobile, trapped between the Wolf’s hand in her hair and his swollen, fearsome knot forcing its way inside her.

“You can take this,” he said, then rephrased it. An order, rather than an encouragement. “You will.”

Red felt like she was about to be split open. The beast’s knot stretched her wider than she’d thought her narrow human body capable of. Eventually it stopped moving, wedged tight within the inner walls of her pussy. Only then did come pour into her, sealed in by the Wolf’s knot. 

“This will take a while,” the Wolf said. He released her hair, and Red cried in relief. He wrapped a thick arm around her waist and hoisted her into the air. He carried her, her back against his chest, still skewered on his cock. “It’s time to head home.”

The Wolf’s knot eased out of her only after he’d returned to the cave. Red collapsed on the cave floor, exhausted, shivering, and full of wolf come.

“I trust you’ve learned a lesson,” the Wolf said.

Red nodded, but even through tears, she glared at her captor. The Wolf smiled.

“Oh, you are a treat.”

The Wolf did show some measures of kindness after that day. Or perhaps he just wanted to make sure his incubator survived. No matter his motivation, he brought Red to bathe in the river, and didn’t rush her as she soaked herself in the cool water. Then Red was given fruits and berries and hearty servings of meat, which she ate as slow as humanly possible, savoring the rich flavors on her tongue. After a day full of hunting, the Wolf curled around her on his bed of furs. He spread Red’s legs and lapped at her pussy with his rough tongue until it was thoroughly coated in her slick.

“You lament that this is your life,” the Wolf murmured once she was allowed to rest. “I’m not sure you realize how good a mother you’ll be.”

Red narrowed her eyes at him. She never wanted to be a mother to human children. Wolfspawn weren’t any more fitting for her.

Hot breath puffed against her neck as the Wolf chuckled. “As I’ve said, I know all that happens in my woods. Wolves don’t forget as easily as humans do. Think back to your early years, girl. The wolves in this forest - the lowly ones - still report to me. I know all that happens to them.”

Red’s eyebrows furrowed as she tossed those words over in her mind. Memories of playing in the village square, working on her mother’s farm, and splashing her friends in the river blurred together, until one distant incident dragged itself out from the corners of her childhood. 

She’d been playing in the forest. Her mother had always warned her away, but she was a headstrong child, disobeying parental authority since the day she could walk. The woods had seemed both welcoming and full of mysteries, vast yet full of places for an intrepid explorer to play. Red had been searching for a perfect tree to climb when she came across a wolf cub laying on its side. The creature was motionless except for its chest, which expanded and contracted with slow breaths. It let out a small whine when it saw Red.

Red knew that wolves were dangerous. But this little thing looked like the puppies her farm dogs had. And it looked so sad. She sat with the cub and figured out the source of its distress — a wound in its hind leg. She spent the afternoon nursing it to health, even giving it the lunch she’d packed for her day of adventuring before it toddled away, wagging its tail.

She’d never told anyone about that day. Her mother would throw a fit about Red endangering herself. The other village adults would have reminded Red that wolves were sacred, and touching them could anger their guardian and bring disaster and misfortune to the entire village. But Red knew she had done something kind, and that was all that mattered to her.

“I don’t believe in fate,” the Wolf said. “But you were meant to end up here. You were meant to be mine.”

Red buried her face in fur and tried to forget.


End file.
